spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Marcella Septim (Skyrim)
This page is about SpartanMazda's The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim character. For Mazda himself, go to the SpartanMazda page. '' SpartanMazda (born Marisa Septim) is SpartanMazda's playable character in the game The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim. She is a Dragonborn and is typically seen wearing a Full Set of Imperial General's Armor without helmet or Nightshade Assassin Armor, this is dependent on armor or clothing mods she may be reviewing. She is a Nord Female who has tattoos on her body, purple eyes, blonde hair. She is the 7th preset of the Nord Female in Skyrim. Marisa is a lesbian which she had relationship with Alexandra Highlock. Spartan plays as this in Oblivion as well, although he is not present as often as his Skyrim counterpart. Since the events of attempting assassination of Marisa Septim, Spartan have been Crown princess of Cyrodiil. About Spartan has been known to have a very good karma rating, similar with his friend, AlChestBreach, as he tends to choose the "good" options in the game. He is known to avoid options that will get him negative karma, even going to the extent of reloading previous saves to avoid "bad" decisions. However, exceptions can be seen throughout a number of his videos. He is on good terms with the Empire, but is vilified by Stormcloaks and is often attacked by the Stormcloak Assassins in his videos, as they seem to show up at the worst time while he's reviewing a mod. Spartan has a seemingly infinite amount of gold, arrows, and health portions, although tends to burn through the latter quite quickly. In some of his videos, he is shown to have as many as 900,000 gold, and thousands of rounds of various types of ammo. Companions Spartan has had many companions in his videos, some from the actual game and some from mods. There were originally five main companions, but since Ballarm's return, there are now eight that he uses and swaps out on a regular basis: *Katanah: A older sister of Marisa Beneathil and main follower. *StormShadow: A older sister of Marisa Beneathil and main follower. *Alexandra Highlock: A high-elf girl who fall in love with Marisa and main follower. Trivia *Marisa Beneathil was born on 4E 179 in Imperial City, Cyrodiil and she is a Nord. *There is currently a mod of this Skyrim character on the Nexus. *Marisa Beneathil is the youngest of the three sisters and main companions, Katanah and StormShadow, which both of the older sisters called Marisa, an awesome sister. *Marisa is also an Crown Princess of Cyrodiil and Field marshal of the Imperial Army under of his uncle, Agnorith Septim II. *It is also unknown who won the civil war, or if it even occurred with out Marisa/The Dragonborn helping one of the factions in the war, it is possible the battle went on without Spartan and resulted in a stale mate, if Marisa was present at the war (Most likely fighting for the Imperial Legion) but even her presence couldn't win the battle for either side, and some theories go as far to say that General Septim (Spartan's Skyrim play through character) is canon and his fight at civil war is canon. *Marisa has had multiple jobs mainly as an Police Officer in the past. It is likely Bounty Hunter is one of his occupations. *Marisa and his older sisters had hate for Dragons. *He is 65% Nord and 35% Imperial, as stated in Skyrim Mods - The Wheels of Lull - Part 10. **Marisa is also secretly Breton stated in Skyrim: Special Edition Playthrough - Part 24 - The Combat Zone. *Marisa is often seen using a Bishu Osafune ju Morikage Katana and Tachi mod for Skyrim in mod reviews meaning the Duel Katana could be one of his favorite weapons, he also stated he loves duels's meaning he probably uses the a Duel Katana as a Primary Weapon. *Marisa is the descendent from Tiber Septim, which Marisa Beneathil's birth name is Marisa Beneathil Septim. *He did the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, where instead of water, he dropped fans and fire on his head. * In New Vegas Mods: The Abandoned Complex Part 1, it was learned Al is alright with train eating after he learned that "the Geneva Convention doesn't hate eating trains". *In The Return of Janet Montage , Al's unnamed child was born in a Buisness Radroach base, put into Ballarms, and sent back in time. The two were captured by the radios, who tried to convice them to help the radios, however the two escaped and went to New Vegas. Al meets his son for the first time in Fallout New Vegas Montages: The Return of Ballarms!, after they escaped confinement. Al happily accepts both of them back. Category:The Elder's Scrolls IV: Oblivion Character Category:The Elder's Scrolls V: Character Category:The Elder's Scrolls IV: Oblivion Category:The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Character Category:Skyrim: Special Edition Character Category:Disambiguations Category:Player Character Category:Major Character